The use of video streaming devices in conjunction with computers has become increasingly popular. A video streaming device provides a relatively constant flow of video data, which allows a user to view a live image. Typical video streaming devices include scanners and cameras, including so-called “web cams.” Many of these devices have no internal memory capable of holding images. Thus, to capture and store an image from one of these devices, a user currently has to open up an application for viewing the video stream, capture an image, open a file menu, enter a path, and save the file to the entered path. Then, to retrieve the image at a later time, the user must once again open the application, remember the path in which it was saved, open the file menu, and enter the path. This is a tedious process, especially for a novice user. It can thus be seen that there is a need for a method and system in which captured images stored on a computer are presented to a user in a seamless, convenient manner.